


Everyone Loves the Weekends

by Bosco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Lee needs a break, M/M, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosco/pseuds/Bosco
Summary: Since Lee became Metal's legal guardian, he never saw the light of day. Sakura convinces him to let her watch Metal for a weekend so he can get break, and of course Lee would love to spend his break with his sensei.





	Everyone Loves the Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> There are def mistakes, so apologies. also i haven't written smut in a while so GG  
> Got this idea off a prompt. I think the prompt was something like 'my babies first word was your name and im mad, but that's also really sweet.' or something.  
> it kind diverged off that and did it's own thing. lol.  
> enjoy!!

\--  
Lee let out a soft sigh as he shifted his sons weight in his arms. He was finally going to have the time to help at the dojo. Blue Beasts Dojo to be exact, a dojo that was probably the biggest part of his life. The dojo that introduced him to Maito Gai the most important person in his life. Well, next to his son of course. Metal whine as tears and snot covered his face. Metal was his foster parent’s son. Lee spent most of his childhood from one home to another. But, he was lucky enough to be saved from the system by them, a blessing they’d done to many kids. Metal was the miracle child, a kid that the couple produced when they were told it was impossible to do. 

Seven months after Metal’s birth Lee’s foster parents were in a terrible accident, neither able to make a recovery, and they both lost their lives. Lee was granted guardianship over Metal. He was selected and ready to take on the role was the baby’s father, Or at least to the best of his ability. But now Metal’s first birthday was coming up, and ever since he legally became guardian he never saw daylight. 

Luckily, Gai still helped him financially, dropping off paperwork that Lee could file, that way he was still helping at the dojo, and Sakura and Ino had been kind enough to stop by for a few hours every couple of the days so Lee could shower and rest up. 

Metal coughed in the middle of a sob, the sound alarming Lee. Lee stopped mid-stride and looked at his son’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was covered in a multitude of liquids. Lee sighed, smiling softly as he took a seat on a nearby bench, He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the soon to be one-year-old’s face. Metal cried some more, he never really cooperated with Lee. 

“It is okay, Metal.” Lee cooed, wiping the rest of the snort and tears from Metal’s face, “Soon we will be in the warmth of the dojo.” Lee attempted to soothe, fixing the snow cap on his head and standing up. Metal ignored him began sobbing again the second they began walking. Lee sighed at his son.

_Son._

Lee was using that word a lot to describe Metal. Lee had moved into his own apartment, living on his own at the age of since he was 19. He use to spend all his time with Gai-sensei. Training himself, and the dojo’s many students diligently. The thought of Gai made Lee smile. He had been so helpful lately, constantly offering to watch Metal, still giving Lee work to do at home that way he didn’t need to worry about finding a sitter he couldn’t afford. Gai-sensei was an unbelievable being of pure kindness and generosity. Being there when Lee was breaking down from stress, or the loss of his parents. Gai had been there all his life. Gai was his life, and now Metal was too. 

Lee felt embarrassed and smiled at the fond memories he shared with his mentor, Gai use to be everything Lee wanted to _be_. But over time, he realized Gai was more than a role model to him, Gai was the love of his life. Lee held tighter onto Metal as he turned the corner, only minutes from the dojo now. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the first time he told Gai that he loved him, romantically. Gai turned him down softly, not making the situation awkward, or anything. That still didn’t stop Lee’s feelings though, he still yearned for the other man, Lee looked up and pulled open the gate with one arm, He could see Gai through the window setting up for the night. 

He pushed open the door, the bell rang. As he turned Gai smiled widely at him, approaching the two of them. 

“Well, well! Look who made it.” He grinned placing his arms on Lee’s shoulders, “Was the air too much for you? I’m surprised the sun didn’t melt you.” He pulled Lee into a tight hug, Metal in the middle, his sobbing now just quiet whining. Lee leaned into the hug, being sure to keep his grip on his son. Gai moved back, keeping an arm around Lee as he smiled at Metal, “My, my, you’re so big! What has he been feeding you?” Gai ran his fingers across the baby’s cheek, wiping a tear, “What’s with all the complaining, is he being mean?” Lee chuckled and let Gai hold Metal. Gai took the child gently, and removed his snow cap, tossing it on the counter.

Lee took his backpack off and set it on the counter, He turned back to Gai grinning at the older man and how gentle his was with Metal. His heart swelled at how good his mentor was with him, Metal was normally good with others, but Lee knew that Gai was Metal’s favorite. Lee stood next to Gai, and ran his fingers through Metal’s hair, “Metal hates me, Gai-sensei. All he does is cry and scream around me.” Lee pouted as Metal grabbed at his finger, holding onto it tightly. 

Gai laughed, and cradle the baby, he looked at Lee, “He doesn’t hate you, Lee. He just knows to be well behaved with his Papa is all.” He smirked, and he walked away with Metal. Lee blushed at Gai words, how casually he called himself Metal’s _papa_.. Another term for dad. Lee cleared his throat as he followed Gai, “How about you keep Metal company, and I will set up the dojo, sensei. It is the least I can do after—“ 

Gai cut Lee off, smiling and placing a hand on the top of his head, ruffling his hair, “Lee. I want to help you, you don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you.”

Lee flushed, and rubbed at his arm nervously. He knew Gai was generous enough to help without Lee needing to ask, but he wished Gai would let Lee thank him fully. Especially since if it weren’t for Gai, Lee would probably be evicted. “Right. Well, I will set up, you take care of Metal.” He gave Metal a fond look before moving and taking out the mats, and setting up the training dummies. It took him some time, but as he finished the task the door chimed and Naruto entered followed by Gaara and Sakura. Lee grinned and finished unfolding the last mat before meeting his friends. 

“Naruto!” He wrapped his arms around the blonde and squeezed tightly, Naruto squeezed back twice as hard and they held onto each other. He smiled at Sakura next and hugged her softly. 

“Where’s my nephew?” Naruto asked, and before Lee could answer Gai called from his office, and Naruto and Sakura walked over to see Metal. 

Lee turned to Gaara who was staring at him. Lee flushed with embarrassment. He constantly caught Gaara staring, even now after the past few years. Lee took a step to Gaara, and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hello, Garra. I have not seen you in a long time. How have you been?” _I have missed you._

The other man’s cheeks warmed, and he looked away from Lee, “I heard what happened. I’m sorry about your parents. And… I’m sorry I haven’t helped.”

Lee nodded, and squeezed Gaara’s shoulder, “Do not apologize. Naruto told me you were taking over your father’s company. I can only imagine the stress you are under. I understand.” He removed his hand from the others shoulder, “If you need anything I am here. Do not be afraid to call or visit.” 

Gaara allowed himself to give Lee a small smile and nodded.

He and Gaara were close. They had dated before for a little more than a year, Things ended naturally, the two of them just grew distant, and decided to end it instead of pushing both of them over the edge. Lee pointed a thumb behind him, at Gai’s office, “Would you like to see—“

“Lee.” Gaara looked uncomfortable, “Lee.. Naruto and I… we’re dating.” Gaara tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, watching for Lee’s reaction. 

Lee blinked in shock, and looked behind him into Gai’s office. Naruto was making faced at Metal while he rested in Sakura’s arms, giggling and smiling happily. He turned back to Gaara. His heart ached weirdly, “O-Oh? He and Hinata… I did not know they called off the wedding.”

“They aren’t telling anyone.” Gaara confessed, he looked pained, Lee’s heart ached more and Lee looked at his ex-lover, concern apparent on his face, “He and I…We haven’t been together long. About two month, maybe a little longer. Naruto doesn’t want…” Gaara paused and sighed, “I thought you should know.”

Lee nodded, “Thank you for telling me.” He moved closer to Gaara, lifting his hand to Gaara’s upper arm, and rubbing it softly, comfortingly, “How are you? Are you okay with keeping it quiet? Not telling anyone?”

Gaara looked sadly into the office, he sighed, it sounded tired and dripping silently with stress, “You know I’m private when it comes to relationships.”

_Oh, yes. I know._ Lee thought to himself. He and Gaara had a great relationship, but Lee was a person who loved to show his love, and Gaara he was private. He loved his space, and Lee loved cuddling. At the time, that’s what Gaara needed though. Someone who wasn’t afraid to hold him, and kiss him. Even when Gaara pushed him away, when Gaara was mean. Lee still held on, and Lee healed Gaara. But Gaara liking a private relationship didn’t mean Gaara was something to hide away. 

“Gaara. You are a reserved, caring, sound-minded person. A fantastic partner.” Gaara blinked up at Lee, “Even so, you should not be hidden away. I am sure Naruto means nothing of it, but you are valid, Gaara. Just talk to Naruto.” Lee smiled at him, giving a thumb up. 

Gaara smiled back, an actual smile, “Thank you, Lee. I-I…” Gaara looked away in embarrassment, “I needed that. I really care for Naruto.” He sighed and turned back to Lee who stood back up into a straight position. He leaned up on his toes, like he always use to have to do because of their height difference. He pecked Lee’s cheek, forcing him to blush. 

Someone behind him cleared his throat, and Lee turned, seeing Naruto. A hand on his hip, annoyed expression on his face, “Hey Lee, Sakura wants you.”

Lee blushed and nodded. Giving Gaara an apologetic look. Gaara shrugged and watched as Lee grabbed his bag from the counter. Lee made his way around Naruto and into the office. Sakura was still holding Metal, but apparently Gai had slipped out without Lee noticing. He frowned and pointed to the desk and Sakura smiled at him, “Gai went to change into his gi. He has yours in the locker room as well.” She held Metal out to Lee.

Lee set the bag at the pink haired girls feet, and took Metal, who sighed softly and cuddled into his arms. Lee cherished moments like this. Where the child wasn’t screaming in his face. He watched Sakura look through his bag, “Is everything in here? You didn’t forget anything?”

“I triple checked!” Lee said happily, and Sakura smiled at him. She shifted the bag onto her shoulders, she turned to Lee, “I’ll be out on the main floor if you wanna say goodbye to the little one.” She took his hand and smiled at him, she giggled, “He’s so cute. Ino and I will take real good care of him!”

Lee nodded, “Thank you, Sakura.” She exited Gai’s office, leaving Lee and Metal alone. Lee sighed, and leaned against Gai’s desk. He held Metal protectively against his chest. This was the first night he would be apart from the little one. Sakura had convinced him to take the weekend for himself. Get some time to relax. Or in Lee’s case, catch up on him work out routines, and help Gai at the dojo. She was right, but Lee’s heart still ached with fear. What if Metal got sick, or what if something happened like his first words? Lee caressed Metal face. He wasn’t Lee’s by blood, and technically he was his guardian not his father. But that didn’t stop Lee from referring to himself as the father. 

Metal was his to protect. Lee leaned down and kissed Metal’s forehead, baby stirred and coed, staring up at Lee with wide eyes. He smiled and waved his hands. Lee smiled back, “You promise me to be good, Metal? Be a gentleman.” Metal continued to wave his hands. 

He felt his heart ache again, he wasn’t sure if he could hold Metal closer, but he did. Kissing his forehead again. Gai entered just then, changed into his gi. The older man smiled warmly, and leaned against the doorframe. Lee blushed at being caught in such a personal moment. He looked away from Gai, cheeks red. Gai approached him, standing in front of Lee. He placed his hand on Metal’s head, and leaned down, kissing Metal’s forehead just as Lee just did. Lee’s face must have looked like a tomato. His heart pounded in his chest and his skin burned. Gai was too perfect. 

“He’ll be fine this weekend, Lee. You need a break.” He smiled at his student, lifting his hand and slowly ruffling his hair. 

Lee sighed, Gai’s hand helping him calm a little, but his heart still raced, “You are right. It is just… I have not spent a night alone in ever since I was granted custody.” He looked down at Metal, “I know it sounds lame… I will miss him. This weekend will be strange.” _And lonely._

Gai nodded, “It’s not lame, Lee. You took on a responsibility a lot of people would never consider. You’ve gone above and beyond. I am so proud of you.” Lee looked up at Gai, he smiled, “Your parents would be proud, too.”

Lee looked down and took a deep breath, his shoulders shook but he tried to withhold crying, “G-Gai-sensei…thank you.” Gai reached for Metal, and Lee let him slip him for his grasp, but not before kissing his cheek, and whispering to him, “I love you Metal, I’ll see you again soon.”

Gai left the room and Lee wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Gai hand off Metal to Sakura. She took him gently and smiled down at him, she waved goodbye and her, Naruto and Gaara were gone. Lee’s eyes filled with tears and he tried his best to stop them from flowing down his face. He cried because he was happy, Gai-sensei telling him he was proud. After all the stress, he had been going through, Gai told him he was doing well. Lee let out a choked sob, and Gai enter his own office. 

He frowned, “Lee.” The younger man smiled sadly and wiped his eyes. Gai moved forward, he reached out for him and stopped, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked like he was battling with something in his expression, “Can I—“ He stopped himself, pausing. They both stood there a foot apart, tension in the air. Lee could feel it but he didn’t know why it was there. 

Gai stopped as he reached out for him. Lee frowned, and sniffed, tears breaking past and falling down his face. He reached out and took Gai’s hand which had fallen to his side. Lee held it in both of his, he let out another sob and squeezed it, he pulled on it and Gai moved forward. Lee leaned into him wrapping his arms around Gai’s waist. Gai wrapped his arms around Lee’s shoulders, his hand moved up to stroke his hair. Lee sobbed quietly, and repeated his thanks into Gai’s neck as he cried. 

It was getting late; the parents would soon be arriving with their kids for the open house. But right now, he wanted to be held by Gai, and have Gai’s hand in his hair, “What you said.” Lee croaked out, “What you said…it means so much to—you have no idea, sensei.”

“I know.” Lee heard Gai say, and the Gai leaned his face down and kissed the top of Lee’s head. Something Gai hadn’t done since Lee was 14. Lee blushed and took a step back, wiping his eyes. He felt Gai move with him. Invading his personal space, he lifted his hand, and wiped at Lee’s tear stained cheeks, “I know, Lee, I do.” He smiled sadly, “To think you’d be spending your youth, taking on the responsibilities that someone by age would have. It’s a little…” Gai didn’t finish his sentence but Lee knew what he was going to say. Lee had thought that way too. He was 22 years old with a child.

The decision he made was a grave one, but he wouldn’t take back the last five months. 

Lee smiled at Gai, He moved his hand and put it over Gai’s leaning into his touch. He heard Gai’s breath hitch. He knew he was pushing boundaries but he need this. Just for a moment. Gai’s hand relaxed, and he rest his other hand on Lee’s hip. Lee was suddenly pulled against Gai and the older man leaned down and pressed his lips against Lee’s. Lee was shocked, his eyes open and his body frozen. Gai’s hand that rested on his cheek moved into Lee’s hair gripping it roughly. Lee melted, his eyes slid shut and his lips moved back against his mentors. Lee rested his hands on Gai’s chest, running his fingers down the fabric of the gi. Gai’s tongue caressed Lee’s bottom lip and Lee opened his mouth moaning softly as Gai explored him. 

The hand on was on Lee’s hip snaked around and rested on the small of Lee’s back, pushing his body even tighter against his own. Lee moaned again as Gai’s fingers massaged into Lee’s back. Lee slipped his fingers into Gai’s gi, feeling his teacher’s warm skin, He moved a hand up and slid one side of the cloth off Gai’s shoulder, Lee broke the kiss, breathing deeply as he moved his lips peppering his sensei’s neck with soft kisses. He dreamed about a situation like this. Lee sucked at the skin where Gai’s neck and shoulder met. Gai sighed softly, moaning. The sound encouraged Lee, he ran his hands down his mentor’s body feeling the muscle and the curve of older man. He nipped at Gai’s skin, sucking harshly, “Lee.” Gai breathed. 

Suddenly the bell for the front door rang and Gai pulled away from Lee, adjusting his gi, his face red. He cleared his throat, and flushed, he looked out onto the main floor, then let his gaze meet his students, “Your gi is in the locker room.” Lee blushed, nodding. Gai exited his office, approaching the family. Lee ran his fingers through his hair, and adjusted his sweater. He exited the office, shutting the door. He glanced at the family Gai was talking to and locked eyes with the mother. She lifted an eyebrow at him, then turned her attention back to Gai.

Lee changed quickly. His gi felt great, but wearing it he could tell just how out of shape he was. The clothing wasn’t as free fitting as it used to be. He exited and noticed kids were already being positioned on different mats. He walked over and stood behind Gai, who noticed his presence immediately. Lee blushed, feeling a little awkward. A million questions in his head. That was so sudden, and quick, and hot. Lee sighed, and ran his hand down his face. But, why? Lee stilled remember when he first confessed to Gai.  
———————————————  
_The morning was like any other. The summer after his senior year, most of Rock Lee’s friends were out partying and preparing for college. Lee wasn’t leaving the city of Konoha. He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to train and compete in martial arts tournaments, and help Gai with the dojo. Maybe learn how to run one and start his own. Gai-sensei had encouraged him to do what he wanted, assuring him he’d be fine at the dojo by himself, he’d done it alone for years. But Lee was doing what he wanted. His parents were supportive of his choice._

_Today, Lee was headed down to the dojo to clean up. They weren’t open Sunday’s but Lee didn’t have much else to do. Besides, there was no way he could see Gai, not with how his heart had swelled around the older man lately. He was an inch away from just giving up and professing his love, not sure how Gai would react. But like Gai always said, “Honesty is an important factor in building and maintaining relations with friends and family.”_

_Lee pulled the keys out of his back pocket as he approached the gate to the dojo. He unlocked the large iron doors, and walked down the small path. Lee squinted at the dojo, more lights were on than what should have been. He looked through the window and saw Gai working out, punching bag connected to the chain, the metal crying with his teachers kicks and punches. Lee sighed, and opened the door. Gai turned at the bell and his face lit up at the sight of his student._

_“Lee! I was just thinking about you!” Gai said, his muscles exposed and his body dripping with sweat. Lee swallowed and sighed, he was going to have trouble keeping his hands and his thoughts to himself._

_Lee smiled, and pulled his messenger bag from his shoulder, setting in on the counter and adjusting his sweater accordingly. “Gai-sensei, I was not expecting you here.” Lee said, smiling and leaning on the counter._

_Gai grabbed his water bottle, and approached Lee, standing on the other side of the counter. He drank the water and Lee’s mouth suddenly went dry as he watched his sensei. Gai finished and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He laughed and smirked at Lee, and held the water out to him, “Thirsty?”_

_Lee blinked in shock, and then looked quizzically at Gai, whose expression was smug. Did he know? Lee asked himself, he took the water and swallowed a sip. He sighed, and Gai laughed again, “I had a lot of my mind, and you of all people know what’s the best way to get it off your mind.”_

_Lee smiled, and nodded, he had also been guilty of exercising in order to get his mind off the man in front of him numerous times, along with getting his mind off of other things. He was curious what was troubling his teacher, “What is going, sensei? We can talk about it.”_

_Gai smiled, “I’m fine. How about you, Lee? I’ve noticed you’ve been distracted lately during practice.”_

_Lee flushed and looked away from Gai for a moment. This was a great opportunity to be honest with Gai about his feelings. Even if Gai didn’t feel the same, he would never cut Lee off from the dojo. Gai was too kind, too generous. Lee sighed, and rested his head in his hand, “You have to promise not to judge me, or hate me or—“_

_Gai smiled, and cut Lee off, “I could never, Lee. You know that.”_

_Lee nodded, and shut his eyes, “Gai-sensei…” Lee let out a breath and looked at his teacher, standing up straight, “I am in love with you.”_

_Gai looked shocked for a moment, and then he sighed, a small smile on his face, “Lee—I’m honored that you feel that way for me.” Lee blinked and blushed, he smiled shyly as Gai continued, “Honestly, it’s very nice, and it warms my heart, but Lee—my dear student—you know nothing can come of this.”_

_Lee tried not to let the rejection hurt too bad, but he felt his heart plummet regardless, “But—why? I’m 18, Gai-sensei.”_

_“That doesn’t change the fact I’m 13 years older than you Lee. 13 years.” Gai placed his hand over Lee’s and gave it a comforting squeeze, “Lee, be honest with me, have you ever been with anyone? Sexually, or emotionally. In anyway.”_

_Lee blushed, he felt embarrassed as he shook his head, Gai had a point though. He knew Gai wasn’t saying he was lame, but he was lame. 18 years old and he’d never been with someone. Never kissed, never dated. Nothing. Gai seemed to read his mind and spoke up:_

_“There’s nothing wrong with you, Lee.” He reassured, “You are handsome, and cute. You’re sweet, and kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you, including me. I’m saying, we can’t be together because you need to experience a youthful love, Lee.” Gai lifted his hand and brushed some of Lee’s hair behind his ear, “What about Gaara, hm?”_

_Lee looked bashfully away from Gai, “Gaara? What do you mean?”_

_The older man laughed, and shook his head, “You’re almost as oblivious as me.” He grabbed his water, absentmindedly twisting the lid off and back on as he spoke, “Gaara likes you, Lee. I can tell, ever since you showed him that kindness after your fight, while everyone else was against him. Gaara cares for you, and you’re the person he needs. You’re bursting with care, and Gaara—“_

_“He afraid to be care for, and care about people. Yeah, I know. I could tell too.” Lee said, thinking about Gaara. He was year younger than Lee, but Gai was right. And Gaara was extremely attractive, and Lee knew if he were to be in a relationship with anyone other than Gai, he would pick Gaara. Lee smiled, and looked at Gai, “Thanks, sensei. You are right…”_

_“Of course,” Gai said, walking away from his student and back to the punching bag. Lee made his way to the closet, grabbing the broom, “And Lee—“ Gai called, Lee looked curiously at the other bowl haired man, “You and I—nothing is going to change. Don’t worry.”_  
Lee smiled gratefully, and nodded. This was why he loved his sensei.   
————————————————————  
The open house went well. Gai-sensei made sure to stress defensive and energy based forms of martial arts like Aikido. Lee and Gai demonstrated some moves, sparring with each other, and even took some volunteers. One kid who was so excited even floored Gai, apologizing nervously. The older man just laughed and ruffled his hair. This year was looking good, all the students seeming to be excited and parents looked impressed with he and Gai’s demonstrations. 

Lee finished rolling up the mats, a few kids stayed behind to help him asking him a billion questions. Afterwards Lee waved to the kids as they made their way to the group surrounding Gai. Lee put him hands on his hips and he heard someone clear their throat next to him. Lee blinked and turned to face the woman, she was from earlier. The family that came in when he and Gai were…Lee tried to suppress a blush, “Can I help you?” He smiled.  
She smiled back, and pointed to Gai, “I’m sorry I have to ask—are you his son? You look so alike.”

Lee laughed, it was question he got asked often, ever since he took on his sensei hair style, and their similar bushy brows. Lee shook his head, “No, we get asked that often though. I have been a student of his since I was about 14. He was more like my role model when I was younger. Like, how kids will dress up as superman, just a little weirder.”

She laughed, and nodded her head, “I understand—so then, you’re normally here? Helping out Gai-sensei?”

Lee nodded, then frowned, “Well, when I can be. Lately it has been difficult for me to come down and help.” She tilted her head, and Lee rubbed the back of his neck, “I have a son, not even a year yet. My friends were able to babysit for me, so I could help.”

She blinked in shock, and looked him up and down, “A son? You look so young!”

“I am 22.” Lee nodded, and he took his bottom lip between his teeth, “Technically, I am his legal guardian, because of… circumstances.”

The woman nodded, looking apologetic, she smiled and motioned to Gai, “So, you’re not related. Is there—“ She paused, “Are you—“ She looked awkward, and Lee had a feeling of what she was asking.

Lee smiled kindly, “Partners?” At her nodded, he laughed, trying to mask the aching pain in his heart, “No—no, we’re not.”

She nodded, and subconsciously licked her top lip, and her gaze snapped away from Lee. The bowl-haired man blinked, and followed her gaze. She was looking at Gai-sensei like that, Lee furrowed his brows, “Is he single?”

Lee blinked in shock, tightening his grip around the broom. Was the man with her not her husband? Lee looked at the man standing with her child, now that he really looked, they could be siblings, they had the same colored, sandy blonde hair. Lee wanted to lie, say that Gai was taken, but he couldn’t bring himself to that. He just couldn’t deny Gai the chance at something like that. Lee tried to smile politely, but he was sure it looked forced, “Yes, he’s single.”

She smiled and nodded, wishing him luck as she approached Gai. Lee watched their every move. Fire in his eyes. She approached him after the group of kids were taken away by their parents. Gai was casual as he turned to her, holding out his hand for her to shake. She only made it to Gai’s shoulder, and her cheeks were dusty pink as they spoke. She said something that caused Gai to blink, surprised. He nodded, and she wrote something down on a piece of paper, handing it to him with a certain carefulness. 

If Lee held the broom any tighter he was sure it would snap in half. He forced himself to look away as he began swiping the floor of the dojo. His anger raging as he cursed in his head. He should have lied to her. Kept Gai to himself. They shared a moment earlier, what if her asking Gai out ruined the only opportunity he might have had with his teacher? The man who had been nothing but perfect, kind, and supportive to him all his life. Why couldn’t Lee just be selfish, just this once? He felt nothing but utter disappointment in himself. But, Gai and his parents taught him to be selfless. Lee sighed, putting the broom away. He was starting to begin this selflessness was too much. And now he would be alone for the weekend, with these thoughts. 

Maybe he would pick Metal up, his heart ached, he moved into the locker room, and withdrew his phone from his pocket. There were three messaged two from Sakura and one from Gaara. His heart pounded and he quickly unlocked his phone going to Sakura contact info, had something happened?

In the messages there was a picture of Metal with a small stuffed bear, he looked happy, waving it midair, Lee smiled. Underneath Sakura just out a heart. He replied to her, giving his thanks. He opened the message from Gaara. It simply stated that Naruto didn’t like the affection he showed Lee. And he wasn’t sure what to do. Lee frowned, and dialed the number. It rang twice and Gaara picked up, “ _Lee?_ ” Lee couldn’t identify his tone, but it sounded alarmed, maybe. 

“Are you okay, Gaara?” Lee asked, and leaned his forehead on his locker, waiting for a reply. 

Gaara was quiet for a moment, “I’m outside Naruto’s apartment. I—I want to explain to him—that—I didn’t—“ Lee could hear the panic in his voice now.  
“Hey, calm down, take a deep breath, like we use to practice remember?” He heard Gaara sigh, and Lee smiled, “I am there with you, Gaara. Right behind you. Just explain that you told me, Naruto will not be upset that you did so, he will understand. Naruto trusts me, and he trusts you too. He just gets caught up in his emotions you know that.” Lee reassured. He heard Gaara let out another breath, and then he heard a knock in the background. 

“Thank you, Lee. I’ll text you later.”

“Good luck, I will see you soon.” Lee hung up, and stared at his phone screen. Sakura had sent him a thumb up text message and then a selfie with her, Ino, and Metal. Lee chuckled, he was so grateful for his friends. 

“How’re you doing?” He heard Gai behind him. He blushed and turned, holding his phone to his chest. He stood on the other side of the bench, smiling at his student, “You and Gaara again, huh?” 

Lee blinked, “Why would you—“ He thought about the conversation he had, and what it probably sounded like without context. He blushed, today was not working out in his favor. 

Gai looked guilty, with a mix of embarrassment, “If I had known, I wouldn’t have—I would never—“

Lee cut him off, holding up his hand and waving it, “No—no! No.” He laughed nervously, “Gaara and I are not back together—he just needed some advice, with his current lover.” He blurted out, “I have not been with anyone since we—broke up.” He said lamely, his face burning. Gai didn’t need to know Lee hadn’t gotten any in two years but now it was out in the open and they were both blushing and there was tension. He face palmed and inwardly cringe, “S-Sorry, sensei.”

“I-It’s fine.” Gai said, he sighed, and shifted his weight onto his other foot, folding his arms over his chest, “I’m just relieved.”

“Why?” Lee asked quietly. 

Gai blinked, like that the last line came out accidently, he itched his cheek nervously, “Uh—well, relieved at how successful the night has been.” He lied, and Lee knew it. He wasn’t surprised, the kiss they shared—Lee knew how embarrassing it probably was for Gai. It was spur of the moment accident. Lee smiled sadly, staring at his phone screen. His wallpaper was his friends, and family, the day Metal was born. His foster mother proudly holding him. Metal was important to him, but the small baby couldn’t fill the lonely hole in his heart on his own. 

 

Lee knew how he looked, granted he wasn’t the splitting image of Gai anymore. His hair was longer, and was normally pulled back into a pony tail, or at least a small excuse for one, and he typically held his bangs back in a clip. He was also leaner, not nearly as broad as the older man. But his round eyes and thick brows on his face—well, he knew how he looked. And Gai had known him when he was child—probably saw Lee as family. Perhaps, Gai was just as lonely as Lee, and that’s what caused him to act so uncharacteristically. Even so, why would be relieved.

Lee forced a smile, “Yes, it was also nice to see the dojo again. Although, it helped me realize how out of practice I am.” He rubbed the back his neck, “I think I will have to come up with a routine where I can still work out and take care of Metal.”

Gai smiled, “Well, if anyone can do it, it is you.” He stretched, and yawned, “Are you going to shower here?” Gai asked as he walked over to the closet of the laundry room, pulling out two towels. 

Lee blushed. Shower with Gai? After earlier? He would die on the spot. Lee waved his hand dismissively, “Oh, well. I was just going to do that when I got home.”

Gai nodded, and shut the closet door, “Lee?” He asked as Lee began removing his gi to change back into his normal clothes, Lee turned to his sensei, lifting a thick brow curiously, “I was wondering—“ Gai started. He stopped and was searching for the right words, “I’m sure you wouldn’t—mind—if I came over tonight?” He asked and Lee blinked, at his silence Gai continued, “You had just said earlier about being alone, I just—I don’t want you to be—“

“Of course, Gai-sensei.” Lee said, maybe a little too quickly and desperately, “I would prefer not to be alone.” _And maybe we can talk about earlier._ Lee wondered if Gai even wanted to talk about it, regardless they had to. Whether the both of them wanted to or not. Gai walked away and started the shower, and Lee finished changing. He exited back onto the main floor and pulled out a mop and bucket, cleaning more of the dojo in his spare time. After that he hopped onto the counter and sat down, pulling out his phone and kicking his feet idly. 

Lee checked his messages, and texted Gaara, asking if things worked out. He then went through his Instagram and smiled as it was flooded with Sakura’s and Ino’s posts. All pictures of them with Metal. Metal in a flower crown, Metal eating some fruits, and of course selfies. He wondered why he was worried, Sakura would protect the little one with her life, and Lee knew that. He heard the locker room door shut as Gai exited. Lee looked up from his phone, and smiled, “I do not think Sakura and Ino will ever give me Metal back.”

Gai smiled and approached him, looking at Lee’s phone while he scrolled through the feed, Gai gave a hearty laugh. “Yeah, good luck with that.” Lee jumped off the counter, and grabbed his jacket from behind the counter, putting it on. “Let me grab something from my office, wanna get some take out on the way?” Gai asked as he walked away.

Lee basically moaned, “Yes, _please. _” He was starving. Take out and a night alone with Gai? You didn’t need to ask him twice. Lee was kinda hopeful for another spur of the moment kiss from Gai, it may have been childish to want that, but he couldn’t help that bubbling feeling in his chest. Gai came back out with his messenger bag. He had something in his hand that he held out to Lee. The other man took it and tilted his head in curiosity._  
Lee blinked and smiled, “Oh! The beanie Naruto gave me.” Gai laughed and nodded, “I take it this is where I left it.” He slipped it on his head. He remembered the night Naruto forced the beanie onto his head, he and Naruto had been out at a bar coming home from one of Sasuke’s concerts. Lee’s ears were freezing and Naruto had forced it onto his head after minutes of asking but to no avail. _

__“So, I take it you want curry?” Gai asked as he grabbed his keys from the desks drawer, Lee nodded enthusiastically and Gai laughed. Lee grabbed the lights and they both exited, locking the door behind them, then the gate. The sun was barely peeking out from the horizon, and the cold night was coming quick. Their favorite curry shop was just outside of the city, so a visit Karashi and Grandma Sansho would have to wait for another day. There was a decent one around the block from his place though, he knew that because their take out had been his life recently._ _

__Lee sighed, “I cannot remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.” He said, and chuckled. Gai looked at him curiously then stopped, and rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. Lee stopped and blinked._ _

__Gai smiled wide, his teeth sparkling and he looked at his student, “Well… well… How about a make you a meal!”_ _

__Lee smiled, and placed a hand on his hip, “Take out is fine, Gai-sensei, I do not want to trouble you.”_ _

__“Trouble me?!” Gai asked, sounding offended, he approached Lee, and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a thumb up, “I want to, and now that my mind is set, we’re gonna have to make a detour to the super market.”_ _

__Lee stared lovingly at Gai, he lifted his hand and placed it over Gai’s squeezing it gently, “All right, sensei. Thank you.” Gai nodded, and steered Lee in the direction of the market._ _

__“Prepare yourself, Lee. Your mouth is about to feast upon the most delicious curry to ever be made by man!” Gai exclaimed, earning the two of them a few looks. Lee chuckled, and walked beside his mentor._ _

__“So, you are telling me your curry is better than Grandma Sansho’s?” Lee smirked slyly._ _

__Gai paled and looked down at Lee, “Well…” He chuckled nervously, “No one can replace Grandma Sansho’s curry—of course. You won’t tell her—I said—“_ _

__“I do not know.” Lee teased, folding his arms over his chest, “I think you might have to… make it up to me somehow, hm?”_ _

__Gai smirked, “Bribing your sensei? Who even are you Lee, I am wounded!” Gai dramatically moved his hand to his forehead._ _

__Lee rolled his eyes, snickering behind his hand, “If you want me to be technical—“ Lee started, poking Gai in the arm, “Now that I can teach students at the dojo, my training is over—and you are not my sensei anymore. In fact,” Lee’s smirk grew as Gai deflated, “I do not need to refer to you as Gai-sensei either.”_ _

__“You’re so mean.” Gai mumbled, pouting at Lee, “Maybe you don’t _deserve_ my curry.”_ _

__Lee smiled, “Well, you do owe me. It seems you will be making it regardless.”_ _

___“Damn you.” Gai chuckled, wrapping his arm around Lee._  
———————————————  
The trip to the super market was quick, and when they entered Lee’s apartment Gai told Lee to go shower while he cooked. Lee obliged, just because he feared smelling weird around Gai when they were alone in his apartment. Lee switched the water on, let it heat up. He waited and flipped the shower on, sliding the door shut. He removed his sweater and the tee shirt underneath tossing them in the basket, he unbuttoned his jeans when he heard a knock on the bathroom door and Gai’s voice. He grabbed the knob and twisted it, opening the door. Gai looked shocked for a moment, and Lee watched the older man’s eyes travel over his body and the blush that appeared on his cheeks, Gai’s eyes looked dark for a moment something hidden behind them. 

__“I—uh” Gai said lamely, and then squeezed his eyes shut, “Where’s the—“ He opened his eyes making the conscious effort to look into Lee’s eyes, “—thyme. You said you had some.”_ _

__Lee had some questions in his mind, but chose to ignore them, he smiled, “They are in a drawer in the cabinet next to the sink.”_ _

__“Right, thank you, Lee.” Gai gave Lee a once over and walked away, Lee peaked out of the bathroom and watched Gai nervously rub the back of his neck._ _

__He leaned back in and shut the bathroom door. Lee smiled and sighed, resting his back against the cool surface of the door. Gai looked at _him_ like that. After the kiss, and that look. Lee finished removing his clothes and he entered the shower sighing as the hot water hit his skin. All this stuff with Gai sensei today, it had to mean something. Lee always had an inkling that Gai always felt the same way. People had told him that, namely Kakashi. Gai’s best friend. Lee had a feeling that Gai was too concerned with their age gape, or perhaps how much Lee admired him. Maybe Gai felt like he would be taking advantage of him? _ _

__Lee squeezed a liberal amount of shampoo into his hand and massaged it into his hair. He wondered when he should bring up the discussion. He wanted more with Gai, and the older man knew he couldn’t just grab Lee like that and not expect Lee to say anything. Gai knew his feelings. That made Lee a little hopeful. He finished washing his body and turned the water off, grabbing a towel and moving into his bedroom after he dried off. He opened his drawer pulling on a pair of comfortable of boxer briefs. He grabbed of pair of well-fitting jeans, one’s that Gaara always complimented him in. Lee blushed as he remembered his ex-lover. After Lee buttoned his pants, he checked his phone. He received a few more pictures of Metal, noticing that Tenten must have come over for a visit, and a text from Naruto._ _

___Thanks for talking to Gaara. I’ve been an ass. I’m glad you were at least there for him._ _ _

__Lee sighed, and typed a quick reply. _Now you can be there for him, Naruto.__ _

__Lee pulled on a simple T-shirt with the dojo’s logo on it and sighed, stuffing his phone in his pocket exiting his bedroom. He walked down the short hallway, noticing how the connecting living room and kitchen were dark. The only thing that separated them was an island. Lee walked into the room, slowly and cautiously. To his left, the small kitchen table was set, two candles on the table. Three other candles were on the island, and there was one on each of the end tables. Gai must have found his stash of Christmas gift candles Sakura and Ino gave him over the years. The room was lit up entirely by candle light. Lee felt a strange swelling in his chest as he turned to look at Gai who was still at the stove, cooking in the overhead light above the stovetop. Lee stood still as he watched Gai. He mixed the curry, and then set the spoon to the side. He opened the cup cabinet and grabbed two of Lee’s glasses. Gai opened the fridge and pulled out what looked like a bottle of wine. Lee smiled, as he watched him pour the glasses, one halfway and the other barely a fourth way full. Gai of all people knew how terrible Lee was with holding his alcohol._ _

__“That does not look like an equal amount. How greedy.” Lee said, walking over to the island and leaning against it on his elbows._ _

__Gai blushed as he realized he was caught. He moved the curry stirring it idly, “I thought you’d take longer.”_ _

__Lee smiled affectionately at Gai’s back, and chuckled softly, “Sorry.” Lee stood and walked around the island standing to Gai’s right. The curry smelled amazing, “Are wine and curry a good combination?”_ _

__Gai shrugged, “Depends on if you don’t eat your curry in one bite for once.”_ _

__“Good point.” Lee wanted to say something. About the candles, and the wine, Gai cooking for him. The kiss, and the _look._ What did it all mean? But a bigger part of him just wanted to enjoy it, enjoy his time alone with Gai. _ _

__The older man finished, and moved over to the table he put a spoon of rice and curry on each plate. Lee grabbed the glasses and put them accordingly. Gai went back and put the pot in the sink, wiping his hands on a wash cloth, when he turned back Lee pulled the chair out for him. Gai smiled and took the seat, “I was going to do that.”_ _

__“Beat you to it.” He moved into his own seat and smiled. At the arrangement, the candles, the home cooked curry, the small portion of alcohol, then at Gai, who was already smiling back, “Thank you.”_ _

__“Dig in, I guess.” And Lee did just that._ _

__After dinner, Lee put the dishes in the sink, and began washing them. Gai helped by drying them and putting them into their assigned spots. The food was great, and Lee was proud that he didn’t feel the drunken buzz of alcohol at all. Gai on the other hand, poured himself another glass, sipping it occasionally. After the dishes were done, Lee sighed as he turned to Gai who was shrugging, “Don’t ask me what to do, I just worked my ass off for you.”_ _

__He walked away from Lee and set his glass on the coffee table, sitting back on the couch. Lee followed, and sat beside him. His phone buzzed and a video message popped up. Lee lifted his brow, and opened it, Gai leaned close to watch with him._ _

__“Go ahead! You can do it!” Lee heard Tenten encourage, but only Metal was on the screen. Metal sputtered and Lee’s eyes widened as he sat up._ _

__“No.” He whispered, excitement causing his heart to race. Was Metal going to speak? He knew he would miss something. He wasn’t sure if he was more excited to hear the words, or disappointed he wasn’t there._ _

__“Say daddy!” He heard Sakura say, Metal waved his hands and smiled at her, or at the mention of Lee. Lee felt Gai lean forward with him, and he felt Gai’s hand on his back, his fingers rubbed slowly, caressing Lee._ _

__Ino snorted, “No—no, say Ino, come on!” The girls erupted in laughter again and the camera shifted as Metal sputtered._ _

__For the next few seconds it was just Metal sputtering. Starting sounds, but never finishing them. Then it happened, Metal’s eyebrows furrowed, and he sputtered again, then he giggled, and spoke, “Pa-Papa.” Everyone laughed and cheered._ _

__Lee blinked his grip on the phone tightened. But Tenten spoke up before him, “Wait, isn’t that what Gai calls himself? Metal’s papa?” The room was quiet as Metal said Papa again._ _

__Ino busted out laughing as Sakura turned the camera around hiding her laugh behind her hand, “Sorry, Lee.” And the video ended._ _

__Gai’s hand stilled, frozen on the small of his back. Lee clicked the lock screen on his phone. Of course, Metal’s first words were papa. Lee turned and glared at Gai, who raised his hands defensively, “N-Now Lee, hey, c’mon. It’s all right, it’s not that big of a deal.”_ _

__Lee shut his eyes, trying to will his jealousy away. He was right, Metal hated him. He sighed, and put his head in his hands. He was upset, and he felt the jealousy oozing out of him. But there was something endearing about it, Metal’s first words being Papa, referring to Gai. The man who was such an important figure in his life, Lee sighed and leaned back on the couch, smiling._ _

__“That doesn’t look like the smile of someone who should be plotting my death.” Gai said, shifting on the couch to face Lee._ _

__Lee laughed and looked into his lap at his hands, “I am not mad. Jealous, maybe. But, I find it endearing.” Gai tilted his head beckoning Lee to continue and Lee did just that, “You have been the most supportive person in my life, Gai. You have always been there for me, through thick and thin, and you have always motivated me, and pushed me in the right direction. As much as I would have liked to hear Metal call for me, I would not have it any other way. Him saying your name, it means the world to me.” Lee smiled as he looked to Gai, who was staring at him in surprise. Lee sat up, and sniffed not realizing his eyes were filled with tears, “Second time today, I am a mess.” He moved and put his hand over Gai’s, and pulled it into his own lap as he let out a choked sob._ _

__“Lee.” Gai said quietly, and pulled Lee into him, holding him securely. This was the second time today that Gai said his name like that. Lee leaned into Gai and cried quietly. Gai rubbed his back and leaned back wiping some of the tears from Lee’s exposed cheek. Lee sighed and sat back, wiping his tears away by bringing the collar or his shirt up, and wiping it downward._ _

__He chuckled and rubbed at his eyes, he let out a deep breath and smiled at Gai, “I am sorry, it has been… stressful. But, rewarding. I would not make any decision differently, if I had the chance.” Lee reassured him._ _

__Gai smiled kindly, and nodded, “I know, Lee.” The broader man reached out and placed his hand on Lee’s cheek, like he did earlier before he kissed him. Lee blushed, and stared at his sensei. He sighed, he couldn’t find the words to talk, so he acted instead. He slid his knees onto the couch and moved forward. Fortunately, Gai was seated sideways on the love seat, one leg on the floor and the other tucked under his thigh. Lee placed his hands on Gai’s shoulders pushing him back against the arm of the couch, and resting between his legs. Gai let him, his expression softening, and his arms moving around Lee’s waist. Lee blushed, leaning his face so their noses brushed against each other, and Gai smiled at him._ _

__Lee tilted his chin, pressing his lips to Gai’s, and the older man pushed back, wrapping his arms tighter, and more protectively around Lee. Lee breathed softly through his nose as Gai pushed back against his lips, moaning softly. They moved slowly against each other, Lee’s tongue prodded Gai’s lips, who opened willingly, letting the younger man explore him. As Lee tasted his mentor’s mouth, Gai’s hands slid into the back of Lee’s shirt and he lifted the clothing up, slipping his hands underneath. Gai discovered the skin there, his hands radiated warmth on his back, burning him with the feeling of desire. Lee shifted deepening the kiss and moaning into the older man’s mouth as he pressed his body more eagerly against Gai’s. He felt like he was burning with need and want, he felt like he wasn’t getting enough Gai._ _

__Lee slipped his hands under his teacher’s shirt, feeling the muscles and moaning as he broke the kiss. He moved his lips to Gai’s ear sucking on his lobe before he pressed kisses to his neck. Lee nipped at the skin and sucked on it, listening to the quiet sounds Gai was making, Lee took the same skin between his neck and shoulder that he sucked on earlier and pay special attention it. “Lee.” Gai breathed out, his teachers hand roaming downward to grabbed roughly at Lee’s ass. Lee gasped as his face turned red. Gai cupped him again and Lee sighed, moving back up to kiss Gai roughly, and slid his thumbs against both of Gai’s nipples. He heard a muffled groan from the older man._ _

__The sound only encouraged him further as he pressed down and flicked them. Gai squeezed Lee’s cheeks through his clothes and forcefully pushed into Lee’s mouth, their teeth clacking together. It probably would have hurt if Lee wasn’t so turned on, and _needing_ to be closer to Gai. Not only that but the air between them was so _hot_. Lee moved his hands down and groped Gai through his jeans, smirking into the kiss at his hardness. Gai groaned but his hands and lips stopped, he pulled back suddenly and moved his hands to Lee’s shoulders, “W-Wait, Lee.” He breathed out, his chest heaving. _ _

__Lee blinked, he must have done something wrong because he could see the guilt on Gai’s face. Lee flushed as Gai pushed him away and shifted, standing up and rubbing his face with his hand. Maybe today was a spur of the moment thing for Gai. Maybe what was between them was just two men desperate for attention. Lee suddenly felt _very_ dirty._ _

__Gai sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tight. Lee swallowed a lump in throat, still seated on the couch, his skin still burning. He rubbed anxiously at his upper arm, “Did I—do something wrong?” He asked quietly, almost scared of Gai’s answer._ _

__Gai’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Lee, guilt apparent on his face, “What—no, no Lee, I’m sorry—you’re fine. Geeze, I’m sorry—I didn’t.” Gai paused for a second gathering his thoughts and sighed, he smiled, it was small, and a little sad, “Trust me, it’s not you. You’re—“ Gai looked at him. Really _looked_ at him. Lee noticed the fire, and hunger in his eyes, He felt himself blush, and he felt arousal, having Gai look at him like that, “You’re perfect, Lee. It’s just—thing isn’t how I planned on today going.”_ _

__“Planned?” Lee accidentally asked out loud, shifting on the couch._ _

__Gai blushed, itching his cheek, “I—uh—yeah.” Gai laughed, “I wanted today to be special for you, since you haven’t had a day to yourself in months.” Gai explained, moving around and sitting on the other side of Lee, “I didn’t mean to kiss you at the dojo, or let you do it to me now. It just—happened.”_ _

__Lee felt weights on his shoulders and suddenly everything felt heavy. It was a mistake, he was right. He felt his shoulders shake, his head became very heavy. Today was a mistake, the kisses, the hand holding, everything. His heart ached with excruciating pain, more so than it ever had before. He suddenly felt tremendously exhausted. Lee wasn’t sure what to say, he shrugged, not meeting Gai’s eyes, “I understand.” He said, his voice didn’t sound like his own, but he couldn’t help it._ _

__Gai’s hand was on his thigh, and he squeezed it consolingly. Gai leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lee’s temple, Lee felt his heart flutter, “Lee… I’m not saying that I don’t want this. I’m saying—I wanted it all to happen differently.” Gai’s fingers caressed Lee’s inner thigh. Lee took a deep breath in through his nose and held it as his heart felt like it was fluttering out of his chest. He didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, or how he was feeling. Gai continued, sliding his fingers further up Lee’s thigh, “I swear Lee, I do.” Gai gripped his thigh, digging his fingers into Lee’s inner thigh, “I want you, so bad. I have for…too long.” He confessed, and Lee’s head snapped around to look at him, “I just don’t want to—lose control.” Gai confessed._ _

__Lee felt hot again, hearing Gai talk like that, seeing the need in his dark eyes. Lee caught his lip between his teeth, chewing on it as he considered of what to say, “What if—“ He paused, and moved his hand over Gai’s, forcing him to slid it further up his thigh, inching toward the button of his pants, he spoke quietly, “What if I want you to lose control, Gai-sensei.” He was astonished at how low and husky his voice sounded._ _

__Gai let out a deep breath, forcing his hand away, and covering his face, “D-Don’t say that, Lee. You’re going to kill me.”_ _

__Lee felt irritation bubble inside him. He slipped off the couch and onto his knees in front of Gai. He placed his hands on Gai’s knee’s and slowly slid them up his thighs. Gai made a move to stop him but Lee frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, “Sit back.” He demanded shocking himself and Gai. Gai didn’t move, and Lee focused on the man in front of him, running his up Gai’s thighs, and stopping at his pants button. He’d imagine a scene like this before, Lee’s finger carefully moved to Gai’s button, and his unzipped his pants, blushing as he pulled the fabric down._ _

__“Lee.” Gai breathed out and Lee looked up, Gai smiled, and placed a hand on his head, “Why don’t we talk and take things to the bedroom, please.” Lee wanted to be mad, but he was just mildly annoyed, He groaned and stood up, rubbing at his eyes in irritation. He walked around the couch and down the hall. He heard Gai behind him, Lee opened the door, and stepped in. Gai shut the door behind him, and moved forward, grabbing Lee and lifting him up, Lee’s body responded quickly wrapping his legs around Gai’s waist as Gai pushed him into the wall, pinning him the air, between himself and the wall, attacking his mouth with his lips and tongue, as his hands gripped roughly at his ass. Lee moaned, melting a little quickly into Gai, and the older man smirked into the kissed, able to hold Lee up with ease, and Lee had no issue keeping his legs around Gai. The perks to training constantly he supposed._ _

__Gai moved his lips to nip and suck at the skin on Lee’s neck. Lee tried to maintain himself but he moaned, and whimpered at the feeling. His body aching and hot, untouched and wanting. Gai shifted his hips forward and Lee basically couldn’t hold back the pathetic sounding whimper when their hardness’s brushed together. He gripped Gai’s shoulders, and lifted his chin, exposing more neck for Gai to ravish, “Gai-sensei, _please._ ” Lee begged, not giving a care about his own pride, or anything. He needed some type of release, but more so, he needed it to be Gai. The man he loved so deeply. _ _

__Gai sighed, and leaned back, looking at Lee, the younger man was having trouble reading him. Gai shifted Lee, holding him protectively against him. Lee leaning forward, tightening his grip around both Gai’s shoulders and waist, pushing their foreheads together. He pecked Gai’s lips, and threaded his fingers into the older man’s hair. Gai sighed, “Lee—this thing between us. I don’t want a one time, or two time—what I mean is—I don’t just want sex from you, Lee. I want everything that is you.” He said sincerely, “I’ve spent too long ignoring this feeling, and ignoring you. Trying to find solace in just being by myself because I can’t stand a relationship with anyone but you. Punishing myself for falling for you, thinking that it’s wrong to feel this way. I can’t do it anymore.” Gai’s voice wavered, and Lee’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, “So, if you want to have sex, do _this._ I want it to be official, Lee? You understand? I want commitment.”_ _

__Lee blinked and shifted, dropping down from Gai’s waist. He opened his mouth, but shut it. This was so sudden, Lee looked at Gai, really looked at him. His tired, yet hopeful eyes. He didn’t know how badly Gai was beating himself up over this. Over him. Lee didn’t know how to make him feel better, how to reassure him. “Gai, I-I love you.” Was all he could think of, all he could say. It felt different from the first time he confessed to his mentor. So much different, so much sincerer, and honest. It was more intimate._ _

__Gai smiled, and lifted his hand to Lee cheek. He leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t hot, or rough. It wasn’t even slow, or soft. It was passion, and affection. Lee pressed back, placing his hand over Gai’s and kissing him back with as much love as he could put into a kiss, as much as he knew how. He never kissed anyone like this, never felt like this. Gai pulled back, barely an inch, his lips still hovered over Lee’s, and his eyes still shut, “I love you, too, Lee. So much.” Lee smiled as Gai tilted his chin and kissed him again, Lee’s eyelids fluttered shut, and he felt like he was going to cry, for a third time, His heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest, Gai’s hand moved the back of Lee’s neck, tilting his head back more, and kissing him deeper. Lee moaned, followed by one from Gai as they pushed ever closer to each other._ _

__Gai shifted, Lee moving with him and the two shuffled back, falling onto Lee’s bed, Lee pinned under Gai. They broke apart and Gai lifted a hand, caressing Lee’s cheek, running his fingers down, and to his neck, touching the soft skin. Lee rested his hands above his head, and sighed softly, smiling up at Gai, Gai smiled back, and hooked a finger under Lee’s collar, “Can I see you?” He asked quietly, Lee blushed and his arms shifted and wrapped around him stomach. Lee and Gai had seen most of each other, after all these years, that kind of thing happens. But right now, in such an intimate setting. After he hadn’t had a full workout in so long. He knew he put on weight, and now he felt so self-conscious._ _

__Gai seemed to notice something was wrong, and shifted to get a better look at Lee’s face, “Hey, did I—say something wrong?”_ _

__“What... No.” Lee said, and began to sit up. Gai rolled off him, laying on his back and propping himself up on his elbows._ _

__Lee stood, and looked down at himself. He was with Gai-sensei, and Gai sensei loved him. He turned his head barely looking at Gai, and he slipped his fingers underneath his shirt, pulling it over his head and letting the clothing drop to the floor. He heard Gai’s breath hitch and his cheeks warmed more and he turned his head away, and looked down at himself. He undid the button on his jeans, and unzipped them slowly, hooking his thumbs into the waist band and pulled them down, kicking them off. He hooked his thumbs in his brief when he heard the bed creak, and felt fingers wrap around his wrist, Gai tugged on his arm, and Lee turned to face him, feeling even more embarrassed. Gai smiled at him in a way that made him blush even more. Gai placed a hand on his hip, “I know you’re embarrassed, Lee.”_ _

__Lee nodded, and grabbed at his other arm nervously, trying to hide his chest, “Taking care of Metal, I have been neglecting my work outs. I cannot remember the last time…” Lee chuckled nervously, and avoided Gai’s gaze._ _

__“Me too, Lee. I mean, like, I’m self-conscious too.” Lee blinked at his teacher. What could Gai be self-conscious about? He was strong, and broad. Masculine, kind, and generous. Gai smiled suddenly, “I take it you’re wondering what I have to be embarrassed of?” Lee smiled sheepishly, and nodded, Gai continued, “I wonder the same thing about you. We all have things we aren’t satisfied with. Parts of us that we can never fix.” Gai sighed, and shut his eyes. Lee moved forward and set his knees on either side of Gai’s thighs, sitting down in his lap, Gai opened his eyes and stared at Lee for a moment, “I like this position.” Gai lifted his hands, setting them on Lee’s waist._ _

__“I will remember that.” Lee said and kissed Gai’s cheek, “Please, I want you to tell me…”_ _

__Gai nodded, and sighed, “I mean, I’m 35, Lee. I-I guess, it’s my age mostly.”_ _

__Lee stared at Gai, and gently caressed his face. Running his fingers across his cheek, and over his lips, Lee hummed in recognition, “Gai-sensei…you and I both know you do not have the body of a 35-year-old.”_ _

__“Sure.” Gai agreed, “But, I look like it—and—you’re 22, Lee. You’re so young.”_ _

__Lee’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he reached down, and pulled Gai’s shirt of his head, tossing it somewhere, “I am no child.” Lee reassured, pushing Gai back forcefully, and leaning over top of him, “And your age makes no difference to me. You can run circles around me and everyone we know, and you are so handsome, Gai-sensei.”_ _

__Gai smirked, “I like when you call me sensei in compromising positions.” Lee blushed and Gai took advantage of the sudden shock, pushing Lee over, the two of them rolling over together, “And you’re generous, Lee. Truly, I wouldn’t spend my time any other way.”_ _

__Lee wrapped his arms around his mentor’s neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Gai’s hand roamed over the bare skin, causing Lee to moan into his lover’s mouth. Not caring if that term fit them, he just wanted to think it. His hands roamed over Gai’s back, gently and slowly, drawing circles and patterns as they kissed. Lee broke away, and stare up at his love, “Can we—“ He paused, hoping Gai got the clue._ _

__Gai grinned, and leaned into his ear, “How do you want it, Lee?” He asked in a low voice, and Lee suddenly became ten times more aroused. Gai’s hand moved down and behind Lee, grabbed his ass, “I could ravish this, if you wanted. Or—“ Gai paused, and took one of Lee’s hand, and slipped it down, forcing him to caress his own cheeks, “You could have _mine._ ” _ _

__Lee almost died on the spot, he sat up, and stared shockingly at Gai, “You would let me—for our first time?” Gai laughed, and nodded, tucking his hair behind Lee’s ear, and kissing his temple. Lee blushed, the thought of taking his sensei was too much. He knew he wasn’t ready for that, not yet. Lee leaned forward and kissed Gai’s cheek, spreading the kisses to his ear, “I want you, sensei. Inside of me.” He blushed, hoping he didn’t sound lame, but the way Gai froze and looked at him. He had to of done something right. Gai pressed his lips to Lee’s again as his hand snaked around the younger man’s hardness. Lee moaned as Gai felt him through the fabric of his underwear. This was better than any dreams he’d ever had. This was hot, and Lee kept burning and aching more. To be tighter against Gai, and to be have more hands on him._ _

__“Lee, have you ever—“ Gai began, breaking the kiss, and peppering his neck with more kisses, “Did you and Gaara, ever have sex with you bottoming?”  
Lee blushed, and nodded his head, threading his fingers in Gai’s hair. Gai made a sound in confirmation. Lee felt like he should apologize, but he would be lying of he said he felt guilty, he wasn't sorry for his relationship with Gaara, not in the slightest. Gai tugged on Lee in a way that made him throw his head back and groan with pleasure. He felt Gai smirk against his skin and he leaned back, standing and pushing down his pants, Lee took the opportunity to reach and open the drawer to his nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube from within while Gai was kissing his shoulders, then his should blades, peppering sweet kisses down his back as his hand massaged his cheeks._ _

__Lee shifted kissing Gai, and shutting the drawer. Gai pulled Lee on top of him, and took his hips in his hands, lifting up and grinding against him. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as Lee pushed back down, “These need to come off, Gai tugged at Lee’s boxer briefs. Lee snickered, and slid off the bed, slipping them down, both men watch each other eagerly as they each removed their respective underwear. Once all was out in the open, Lee leaned his knee on the bed, shyly getting back on top of Gai, who was staring at him with those dark eyes again, smirking. Lee tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. He took his hand and wrapped it around his sensei, jerking slowly, and leaning down kissing his jawline. Lee pushed himself against Gai, causing both men to moan as they felt each other’s hardness raw._ _

__Gai slowly moved his hand down, spreading Lee’s cheeks, “Can I feel you now?” Lee sighed and nodded, shifting, and getting on his hands and knees. He lower his upper body down, laying with his bottom in the air. Lee slid his arms under one of his pillows, and pulled it against himself, laying his head sideways on it so he could peer at Gai. The older man snapped the lid open and pour a liberal amount onto his fingers, Gai positioned himself behind Lee, spreading his cheeks with his free hand, He moved his index finger into position. The older man rubbed Lee’s entrance, Lee sighed and relaxed at the feeling. Gai worked his way into the ring of muscle, pushing through slowly, feeling Lee. Curling his finger and pressing it against Lee’s walls. Lee moaned softly as Gai grew more confident, pushing in further. It wasn’t long before Lee felt another digit prod him. He tensed for a second, then he felt Gai’s hand on the small of his back, rubbing gentle circles on it. Lee relaxed with a sigh, as Gai pushed further into him, scissoring him. Lee’s breathing picked up as he let out little moans and whines into the pillow. Gai pressed against Lee, looking for that sweet spot._ _

__Lee hummed softly as he pushed back into Gai, “A-Another, please, sensei.” Gai complied with a smirk, and he pushed the third digit in roughly. Lee gasped, his body tensing for a moment then he relaxed against his mentor’s fingers, relishing the feeling of being stretched. Lee moved back against Gai, and Gai pushed his finger further in, stretching them. Gai’s fingers brushed a certain set of nerves, Lee couldn’t help the pathetic whining noise he made, then suddenly, Lee was deprived from any digits._ _

__“Turn around.” Gai breath out, and Lee did that, letting him arms fall above his head. Gai smirked, and lifted Lee’s hips. Lee spread his legs and lifted his hips up, watching as Gai slicked himself with lube. Lee’s heart ached in his chest, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Gai guided himself to Lee’s entrance, Gai placed his free hand on Lee’s hip. Lee’s gaze shifted up to his mentor’s face. Gai was staring down at him, Lee felt very hot under that gaze. Lee felt Gai against him, Gai’s hand ran up his chest and he rested it against Lee’s cheek, caressing him gently. Lee smiled affectionately at the love of his life, Gai returned it, “You ready?” Gai asked._ _

__Lee rolled his eyes, “Please.” He lifted his hand over Gai’s and kept his eyes locked with his mentor’s._ _

__Gai began to push against Lee, and the younger man gasped as he was stretched. Gai pushed further into Lee, who moaned and shut his eyes, dropping his arm over his stomach. The older man moved his hands back to his lover’s hips, as he pulled back out slowly, and pushed back in. Gai kept as slow rhythm, watching Lee’s faces. The blush dusted across his cheeks, the way he bit down on his bottom lip to hide his moans. Gai lifted his hand and pulled down on Lee’s bottom lip freeing it, “I wanna hear you, Lee.” He pushed roughly into Lee and the younger man cried out._ _

__“G-Gai-sensei!” Lee panted and grabbed his mentor’s wrist. Gai quickened his pace, “I-I have…” Lee’s head fell back as he moaned in pleasure, “Have—“ He attempted to finish but with the way Gai pushing into him he couldn’t make his already incoherent thoughts into words. He gave up and just let his moans, and whimpers fill the room, Gai groaned with him, pulling Lee closer by his hips and shifting his grip to just underneath Lee’s knee’s spreading him further. Lee let his mouth fall open, panting and moaning. Both his and Gai-sensei’s bodies were slick with sweat. Gai shifted, and pushed in against the same nerves that made Lee cry out earlier. Lee’s hand sub-consciously snapped to his mouth as he moaned, shutting his eyes. His body exploded with passion as he was pushed over the edge. Lee felt Gai’s hand wrap around his wrist and push his hand above his head as he slammed into those nerves again. Lee dug the fingers of his free hand into his sheets as he moaned his mentor’s name. His head was getting fuzzy, and his whole body ached._ _

__Gai lifted one of Lee’s legs, putting it over his shoulder and slowed his pace, making each of his thrusts harder and more accurate. Lee gasped, and moved his hand to his own hardness, he needed to feel something. Gai showered his calf with sweet kisses and watched Lee touch himself with half-lidded eyes. Lee stroked himself slowly, not wanting to release yet. He wanted this moment with Gai to last as long as possible, because he already felt like he was reaching his breaking point too quickly. Lee forgot how to breath as Gai quickened his pace, but keeping the roughness. Lee hand stilled on himself, squeezing his base and trying to will himself to hold back, “I can see it on your face—“ Gai breathed, his voice was hoarse, “I want you to come for me, Lee.”_ _

__The younger man almost choked on air as his gasped in shock, “G-Gai, I want to—with you.” He heard Gai laugh, and suddenly Gai’s hand was around him, jerking him. Gai’s pace had slowed considerably, but his hand felt perfect. Lee slid his hand from himself and just felt. He felt Gai’s body against him, felt Gai’s hardness inside him, stretching him, his hand stroking him at a perfect pace. Lee couldn’t seem to catch his breath, he whined in pleasure as his body burned for a release. Even when he shut his eyes he saw color, Gai flickered his wrist, and said his name, almost low enough to be a growl. He pushed against Lee’s prostate and the younger man couldn’t help it. He came with a cry of his lover’s name, arching his back. Covering his own stomach, and Gai’s hand. Gai stilled for a second, then thrusted roughly into Lee. With the little strength he had left, Lee tightened around his mentor, Gai groaned sliding Lee’s leg off his shoulder as he leaned forward. Gai pressed his forehead against Lee’s shoulder, his thrusts were erratic now, Lee moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Gai. He kissed along his temple, and sucked on his ear._ _

__Lee blushed, moving his lips against his ear, “Your turn.” He slid his hands down Gai’s back, and sucked on the skin of his neck. Gai moaned as he felt Lee’s hands caress his ass. Gai groaned his younger lovers name as he filled Lee. Lee moaned at the feeling, grabbing firm onto Gai. Who collapsed on top of Lee. They laid there for a while, just breathing together. Lee felt light headed, the burn in his body was satisfied, and Lee felt at peace. He didn’t care about the uncomfortable stickiness between his legs or on his stomach, not when he had Gai in his arms. Gai shifted and Lee whined as his warmth left, Gai laughed, and pushed the hair from his sweaty forehead._ _

__“Lee, lets clean up.” Gai smiled, and took Lee’s wrist in his hand. Lee pouted and pulled his wrist back._ _

__“No, Gai. Let us lay together. I was warm _and_ comfortable.” Lee crossed his arms over his chest, “It is my weekend to relax.” _ _

__Gai sighed, the smile never leaving his face, “That’s true, but, why don’t we shower together, then relax?”_ _

__Lee’s thick brow lifted in curiosity, “Together?” Gai hummed, and smirked, turning and starting toward the bathroom. A hot shower with Gai? Yeah, he could that, “S-Sensei, wait!” Lee called out, sliding off the bed._ _

__“You don’t really need the sensei anymore, Lee. Don’t you think?” Gai called playfully from the hall._ _


End file.
